Mr Shears
by pirate ballerina
Summary: Heather moves to the town where Edward Scissorhands lives, and when she meets him she decides to bring him out of the castle once more. Please r&r!
1. Mr Shears

Mr. Shears 

"Mom."

"What?"

"This place is freaky. There's like, no trees or anything. And the weird lawn shapes are even weirder 'cause they're all...weird!." Heather shuddered. She looked around the neighborhood. Her new neighborhood. Peoples houses were solid blocks of pale green or yellow, some of them pink even! And the hedgeshapes were...unusual. One looked like a furry ballerina with half a leg missing. The reason it looked furry was because it was uneven all over the place. Another looked like an obese devil face looking in on someone's window. "Thank God that's not my house." She thought to herself.

"Heather you'll get used to it I promise. Besides theres lots of nice ladies here! They even have an Avon lady! Actually a 3rd generation I heard. Won't it be nice not to have to go to the store to pick up cosmetics?" Heather's mom said excitedly. "Oh boy. Just what I need. A bunch of crazy, stay-at-home women and a local Avon lady so my mom can plaster that stuff all over me." Heather thought.

Heather did not like make up. She disliked it very much. She wasn't really a very girly girl. Sure she wore skirts, mostly because those were the only bottoms her mom would buy her. But she wouldn't wear the short ones that you can't bend over in without showing the whole universe your undies. She liked her green converse shoes. She wore them all the time. She got a new pair in a different color every Christmas. This year she got green. The year before she got yellow, and the year before that, turquoise. She looked down at her long, flowery, purple skirt and her green converse shoes. She smiled for a moment, remembering the days when she would carry around her Barney doll non-stop and made her parents buy all the Barney movies. But that was before the divorce. Before stupid Frank came and made Heather want to go beat the shit out of every man on Earth.

She didn't realise how long she'd been staring at the ground, thinking.

"Heather!" she heard Frank's deep, calm voice call out. "Are you going to help us or what?" She looked at Frank. He was about 32. Her mom was 30. And Heather was 13. Which means, if you know you're math right, Heather's mom was 17 when she had Heather. Heather saw herself as a whore's child. She remembered that day vividly when she was 3 years old. She remembered waiting in line in a poofy pink dress with a basket of flowers until her turn to go down the aisle before her mom so her mom could marry her dad. But all of a sudden there was yelling and screaming. It was all a big commotion. Her dad had run off with a bridesmaid. Actually, the maid of honor. Her mom's (now ex) best friend Jennifer. "Dammit Jennifer. Why'd you have to go and spoil everything!" Heather said aloud on accident.

"What's that honey?" Frank asked looking at her with his big green eyes.

"Nothing. And quit calling me honey!" Heather demanded. She was sick of him trying to play the role of her father. He had only been dating her mom for 6 months. It was his stupid idea to come here. To this creepy place.

Heather finally lifted a box of her stuff and brought it inside. She unpacked for most of the rest of the day. As she was sitting outside that night in the backyard, she saw a large mansion like building. It was set away from most of the ugly, brightly colored houses. She smiled. "Maybe I'll go there tomorrow. Hide there. Just to get a kick out of everyone. That'll show'em for dragging me to this crazy place." Heather thought aloud to herself.


	2. Mr Shears

Heather awoke to a bright sun shining on her through her bedroom window. She looked at the clock. 6:45 AM. "Damn daylight savings time." Heather muttered to herself. She tried for several minutes to fall back asleep but couldn't. Feeling defeated, she went to her closet and pulled out a black dress. It went down to just above her knee and had ½ inch straps. She pulled off her nightgown and pulled the dress over her head. She grabbed a pair of socks and her green converse shoes and padded down the hall. She peeked into her mom's room. They were gone. Obviously working. Mom already had a job working in Frank's new hardware store and Frank, well he owned the store.

Heather walked towards the kitchen and shuddered as the cold floor against her feet sent a chill up her spine. She wasn't all that hungry, especially when she saw the big stack of "waffles" Frank had made. Neither Frank nor mom were good cooks. "Might as well pick up some Ego-Waffles if I'm gonna eat anything today." Heather said aloud to the empty, open house. She pulled on her socks and shoes and headed for the door. She left the door unlocked and looked around at the ugly blocks of pinks, greens, yellows, and blues. She then saw the mansion she'd seen the night before. She knew where the town was. She had been there many times helping mom and Frank set up shop, before they actually moved here. The mansion looked so creepy and dangerous, and yet it was so luring. "I just want to take a peek." Heather decided. She headed off to the large, dark, mansion on the hill.

When she arrived she wasn't surprised to see a very dusty and over grown front courtyard. But a glimmer of light shone above her. There seemed to be a type of garden up on the second-floor roof. She confidently walked up the large steps and pushed open the door. She let out a low "Ohhh," when she saw the inside. The inside was quite dusty and smelled like rotten wood. Most likely the floor. "I'd better be careful," Heather thought. Suddenly there was a strange padding sound coming from above Heather, as if someone were walking. "Hello?" Heather called out. "Is...is some there?!" She half-called half-begged. She was frightened, but still she wanted to go on. She had to see what that light was. She scolded herself for being such a wuss and headed triumphantly towards the stairs and up them. When she reached the second floor landing she looked around in awe. There were large ice statues, all perfectly carved down the last detail. They were beautiful. Just Beautiful. She saw a door leading out and saw that it led out to where the light was. She hurried quickly towards it and stopped the second she reached it. "Oh my goodness!" Heather cried out. It was the most up-kept garden she had ever seen, but also the most unusual. There were more hedge-shapes, similar to the ones in her neighborhood. Heather heard another padding sound, closer this time and behind her. She spun around in surprise. She saw someone. A dark figure standing in the shadows with wild, tangly hair. "Uhh...I-Ididn't mean to disturb you-"she said but she cut herself off when the figure moved towards her. As it came into the light she realized it was a man. A man with shears for hands.


End file.
